


2x2n番外：在往昔之前III（威震天篇）

by RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Series: 二乘二的N次方 - 番外系列 [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 2x2n, Alternate Universe, Chinese Language, Gen, 二乘二的N次方 - 番外, 半拟人, 木有CP就一个买总, 豆花战争
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: “二乘二的N次方”番外，在往昔之前三部曲之三。关于霸天虎特警队的成立&内战开始。特注：是篇渣渣大纲文（。）





	2x2n番外：在往昔之前III（威震天篇）

这场旷日持久的战争始于一碗豆花。

 

特警队基地，晨光微亮的天空还带有些许初春的凉意，四周静悄悄的没有太多人。

威震天同往常一样踏进特警队食堂，在点餐机前按下惯常的几个按钮，然后走向窗口领回自己的那份早餐。

在空旷的食堂里随意挑个位子，然后放下餐盘与数据板，安静地享用一天最美好的时光。这个点的食堂里还不会有很多人，掐整点打卡的小年轻还在被窝里睡着，而此刻在食堂里的绝大部分，都和威震天一样属于早起的那批人，比起赖被窝更享受规律的作息。

威震天点开数据板，趁着早餐时间浏览完一天的新闻，他翻阅着数据板上不断跳出的新报道，漫不经心拿起手边的豆花，然后一口喷了出来。

——这豆花特么是咸的？！

威震天再三确认点单没错后，抽搐着嘴角来到领餐窗口，敲敲窗：“喂，豆花给错了，我要的是甜豆花。”

当班食堂大妈很大方地又给舀上一碗新的，威震天喝了一口，又喷了。

还是咸的。

“这还是咸的！”

“哦，那就没了。”

“没了？没了什么意思？今天甜豆花全部供应完了？！”

“不，是今后都供应完了。”

威震天两眼瞪得老大。

“就像你看到的，从今天起——这缸是咸豆花，而这缸，还是咸豆花。”

威震天两眼瞪得快要掉出来。

“甜豆花呢？为什么不供应了？”

食堂大妈默默看了眼威震天，然后用饭勺敲敲另一边的窗口。

那窗口上，贴着张告示，四角平整崭新光亮，像是刚贴上没多久，上面写道：

【根据上级要求，自今日起，所有甜豆花暂停供应。恢复供应时间待定。】

威震天瞪着那张通知，芯里有什么东西碎了。亮晶晶的，碎了满满一地。

但脸上，他却只是慢慢皱起眉头，露出不爽的表情。

“上级要求停止供应？！什么意思？”

“听打汤的根据盛饭的从炒菜的那里得到的说法，因为军事部长爱喝咸豆花，并把所有甜豆花视为异端，为了维护世界和平消灭异端的存在，所以把食堂里所有甜豆花都禁了。”

“……就因为这个？什么破理由。”

见惯了各种风浪奇葩的食堂大妈耸肩，淡定安慰道：“小伙子，就一碗豆花而已。在上级新通知下来之前，你可以改喝咸豆花。”

“不。”

威震天一口否决了。

“咸豆花什么gui，甜豆花才是王道好吗！”

食堂大妈一脸爱莫能助的表情，转身又忙替别人盛豆花去了。

而威震天，站在那里越看那张告示越不爽。

最后他怒而撕纸，直接把告示从窗上扯下撕了个粉碎。

然后满腔愤怒地离开了食堂。

——因为自己不爱喝甜豆花，所以就把甜豆花打成异类，甚至不惜动用特权加以消灭和禁止，这种理由简直可笑。

——因为一碗豆花而做出这种撒比事的高层，整个机根本就是撒比中的撒比。

——脑子被涡轮狐狸咬了吗？！

威震天琢磨着打份报告给上级，要求恢复甜豆花供应的可能性有多大。

他快步走着，然后看到食堂门口坐了一排人。

……威震天记得自己到食堂那会儿还没见这里有坐什么人。

那几个人安安静静坐在地上，面朝食堂，神情肃穆。

每个人手里还拿了个标语牌，上书：

【世界那么大，却没甜豆花！】

【空谈误国，实干兴邦，还我甜豆花！】

【I WANT MY SWEET TOFU PUDDING BACK！】

【お甜豆花を返して！QAQ】

……

威震天被这堆牌子震惊得都停下了脚步。

他居高临下地扫了一圈这帮静坐示威的抗议者，好嘛，各个都还穿着特警队的制服，明显自己人。

“你们坐这里干什么？”他随口问其中一人。

对方从背后掏出一块牌子，上面简明扼要两个大字：抗议！

“……甜豆花党？”

【是的。】又是一块牌子。

“……你能不能说话？”

【否决。】【甜豆花一天不恢复供应，就一天不说话。】【这叫“沉默抗议”。】又是接连举起三块牌子。

“……哦（。”

威震天偷偷瞄向对方背后，好奇对方到底哪里藏的这么多牌子。

【我背后没牌子。】对方看穿威震天的小动作，举牌表示道。

“……”

【不要问。本人拒绝回答任何关于牌子的问题。】

“……”

威震天本就没打算再追问牌子的事，比起这些八卦，他还有更重要的事需要去处理。

眼看差不多要到上班的点，他也不再多做停留，匆匆离开了。而身后那群人还坐在原地，显然没有要去上班的意思。

两天后的午饭时间，威震天去食堂，发现那群抗议者还在。

坐得纹丝不动，压根就没离开过的样子。

吃过饭他再度走到抗议者跟前，蹲下身，问早上和自己交流过的那个人：“你不饿？”

对方从背后掏出一堆自带干粮，拆开其中一袋面包的包装，当着威震天的面咬了一口。

威震天的内芯是诧异的。

“如果食堂一直都不供应甜豆花，你们是准备在这里坐一辈子了？”

【差不多。】

“然而这并没有什么用。”

【总比什么都不做要好。】

“也是。”

【那么你呢？威震天，我听说你早上怒撕告示，表现得十分英勇。250个好顶赞。】

“……你知道我名字？”

【你的事迹都传遍整个甜豆花同好界了。】

“甜豆花同好界又是什么gui？”

【字面意思。和我们一样，都是甜豆花爱好者，反对高层取消甜豆花。】

【不过，威震天，听说你直接向军事部长打报告，根据演算，这事成功率低于20%，并且会招惹到对方。】

威震天冷哼：“知道得还真多。你叫什么名字？哪个队的？”

【声波，情报科。不过刚刚被开除了。】

“真巧，我这儿正好缺一个优秀的情报员。看来你不用下岗了。”威震天伸手摘下声波手里的牌子，“下午直接来我队里报道，带上你的人。”

【你准备做什么，威震天？】

“甜豆花。”威震天说着，咧嘴露出个带有狠劲的笑意，似下定了什么决心。“静坐是没用的，声波，就如同打报告不会得到任何回应。我们需要另一种方法。”

【什么方法。】

“联合起所有的甜豆花党，我们需要更大的力量，大到能够撼动对方那具腐朽懒惰的庞大躯体，然后让它不得不动。”

声波看着威震天。

然后他伸出手，和威震天的紧紧握在了一起。

【赞成。我想要的，正是那个。】

 

***************************************************

 

威震天的小队不过是塞博坦特警队众多小队中一支。

然而这支普通的队伍却有越来越多的人申请加入。

其中，绝大部分都是要求恢复供应甜豆花的支持者。

从起初的一人两人，到后来的四五人，直至发展到最后整支整支小队的联合。期间不乏红蜘蛛、震荡波等优秀的人才出现。

成几何倍数增长的申请者，让威震天小队以有限的规模获得了远超一支正常编队所具有的影响力。于是，更多未能加入的人开始以威震天联合队的名义开始自己的示威活动。

然而奇怪的是，从头到尾威震天没有采取任何动作，既没有支持，也不表示反对，仿佛并不知晓这些人正假借自己小队的名义肆意进行着各种活动。

于是从静坐到集会，从冲突到骚乱，拜那些借名者所赐，威震天和他的小队的名气在特警队里变得格外引人注目。

并且，开始引起了上面的注意。

“这些甜党异端，还真有点意思——是准备集结起来搞个什么可笑的游行示威吗？”军事部长单手支头，一手叩击着桌上的数据板，上面详细报告了近期各种“非正常”事件。

“也许是罢工。”副官将整理好的一叠纸质材料放到军事部长的面前，说道，“不过恕我直言，阁下，这并不是什么好笑的事。当他们力量积攒到一定程度后，很可能就会来找您的麻烦。”

“一个小队长而已，他们成不了气候。”

“防范下总是好的。”

“那么这件事就交由你去安排吧。”军事部长关掉数据板，转而将注意力放到先前副官递来的那叠纸质材料上，“比起这些小打小闹，眼下我还有更重要的事需要处理。”

 

威震天同往常一样准时前来上班。

然而大门口却被熙熙攘攘的人群堵住了。

“不打卡堵门口干什么？”威震天站在最后喊了句。

“老大，打卡机好像坏了。”前面几人听到威震天的声音，主动左右退开一条道让他过去。

“所有人的卡都刷不出，闸门不开过不去啊。”

“都让开。”威震天掏出自己的考勤卡，照机器上一刷——没动静。

——？！

威震天试着又刷了两回，依然还是没动静。

他拿过边上一队员的卡往机器上照去，同样没反应。

“……声波，联系后勤部，给我尽快修好。”声波从密密麻麻的人堆里挤出来，点头。

“可老大，闸门不开我们怎么进？今天放假吗？”

“放个U球！天天就想着放假。闸门还没半人高，你们有脚不会跳过去吗？！”

人群在此起彼伏的嚎啕声中骚动起来。这时，隔壁队一颜值小哥火急火燎挤了过来：“你们都挤这里干什么？不进去就让让，上班要迟到了。”

“莫慌，打卡机坏了，没人知道你今天迟到。”

“坏了？”颜值小哥怪怪地看向提醒自己的好心人，顺手把考勤卡搭机器感应区上。

格外清亮的“滴——”一声在众人跟前响起，闸机门应声打开。

现场陷入一片死寂。所有人默默看向自动打开的那道闸门。

“坏了？？”小哥加强语气又反问了一遍，扫过身后包括威震天在内的所有人，匆匆穿过闸机进去了。

那眼神，就跟看一群撒比没两样。

闸门“啪嗒”一声关闭了。

众人沸腾了。

“雾草为什么就我们进不去！！”

“这年头连打考勤都要看脸了吗？！！”

“这一定是甜党故意的，一定是！”

“震荡波你个技术宅快帮看看！赶紧的把它设置改了！我们进不去所有人也别想进了！！”

“你脑壳进机油了吗！！以后我们天天上下班都得跨栏有病啊！！！”

“——都给我闭嘴！”

简短有力的一声喝令，现场霎时安静下来。

“都瞎嚷嚷什么，限你们五分钟内全部给我进去，没按时到岗的自己看着办。”威震天的话音已捎上微怒的征兆，众人见状不妙，赶紧呼啦啦作鸟兽散。

现场终于又恢复了宁静。

威震天琢磨着自己的考勤卡，然后将它重新放回兜里，单手撑着闸机一个漂亮侧跃，翻过闸门往里走去。

“威震天。”没走几步，背后有个声音喊住了他。

威震天回头，是个略陌生的面孔。

“你为什么还要进来？”他问。

“我为什么不能进来？”威震天觉得理所当然。

“没明白吗？你和你小队的考勤卡被系统注销了。换言之，你们已经不是这里的人了。”

威震天闻言，微微眯起眼，看着那个人。

“你是谁？”

“我只是负责看大门的。”

“那还真是个失职的看大门的。”

“谁让我也爱喝甜豆花呢？”对方耸肩，“比起这个，也许你更该先关心下自己的问题——刚才军事部长派人过来，指名道姓问你的办公室在哪儿。”

威震天扬眉，“找我？”

“凭借多年看大门经验，我并不认为这是什么好事。然而你非要进来，连带着把你手下也统统赶进来送死。”对方开门见山，毫不避讳地指责这一失误做法，“威震天，你该清楚‘擅闯禁区’的人会被怎样处置。”

威震天微蹙的双眉缓缓舒展，对于对方尖锐的话语，却并不动怒。

“送死？”他笑道，“为什么你就不认为这是个良好的契机呢？”

他随即开启通讯呼叫声波，然后独自走向办公室。

打开办公室大门，毫无意外地里面站了好几个人。

威震天看清来人后愣了下，“我没想到军事部长的副官阁下也会屈尊亲临寒舍。”

“或许你已经知道了，威震天。”副官从沙发上起身，在几名卫官的簇拥下来到跟前，亮出手里的撤职令，“从今天起你不再是特警队的一员，你的队伍会按照上级要求重新调整，以符合特警队的需要。”

威震天看过那份不过百字的令书，抓过数据板就将它摔到地上，狠狠踏成粉碎。

“毫无理由就要撤销一名功勋卓著的特警队队长？去你炉渣的！”

这个突然之举让副官不禁后退两步，身边数名卫官见状蜂拥而上，将威震天牢牢压制在地。

“你没得选择。我本希望事情能友好解决此事，但显然你并不喜欢。”副官整了整衣领，让镇静重新取代自己的慌乱，“威震天，你明知故犯，擅闯特警队禁区，外加企图袭击军事部长特派督导员。你说，你会得到什么样的罪名呢？”

威震天试图反抗，然而挣扎得越厉害，来自上方的禁锢力道就越重，将他的身体紧紧压迫在地面上。

“看样子，你是有备而来。”

副官笑而不语。

“早就想致我于死地。”

“不，不不，话不能说得这么难听，我们是守法的人，只会遵从规章法律来处置犯人。”

“犯人，哈。”威震天血红的双眼瞪着副官，像极了一只落入陷阱的凶狠猛兽，“你认为一旦我遭遇变故，外面那些人会善罢甘休吗？”

“哦，你的那些‘甜豆花簇拥者’？据我所知，他们不过都是些乌合之众；而你的小队属下们，此刻恐怕也正自身难保。你以为我就只带了这点人过来？”

副官靴尖抬起威震天的脸，然后一脚踹下。

威震天被这冷不防的重击踹得两耳嗡鸣，好一阵才缓过神来，他低声咒骂着U球和副官，朝地上啐出口带血的唾沫。

副官嫌弃地睥睨着威震天的窘迫：“瞧瞧你现在的样子，就像一条丧家犬，和当日苟活逃回来时没两样。”

“……”

“你这条命，给我们制造了多少麻烦。”副官掏出枪，对准了威震天的脑袋。“如今发生点意外，也不为怪。”

“是的，不为怪。”被冰冷的枪口抵在太阳穴上，威震天却依然保持了十分的镇定，甚至有心情调侃起即将取走自己性命的人，“我就想问问，杀了我，也是遵从的规章法律？”

副官轻笑出声，扣下扳机：“当然，不然你以为呢？”

枪声骤然响起。

副官额头眉心间凭空多出一个洞。

在他还没意识到发生了什么的时候，整个人就倒在了威震天的跟前。

其他卫官立刻掏枪反击，但几发子弹更快地射穿窗户，击中他们的要害。一切发生在电光火石之间，威震天只眨了眨眼的功夫，钳制他的所有卫官都倒在了地上。

办公室门被人踹开。

【威震天。】

声波的讯息适时传入频道，随即他的身影也出现在门口，身后跟着一小队人手。

威震天站起身，揉了揉被踹痛的半边脸，顺手接过声波递来的枪。

“其他人呢？”

【红蜘蛛带着一队人在看守被制服的卫官。】

“很好。”

【消息已经放出去了，那些联合队听说高层武力镇压，已经在外面闹起来了。】

“我的人呢？”

【都已准备就绪，只等一声令下。】

威震天上扬唇角，经过漫长蛰伏后，那双眼里终于再次透出久违的狠戾与兴奋。

“既然上面已将我们除名，我们也没必要再保留原来的编号——声波，传令下去，自今日起，特警08小队正式更名‘霸天虎’，欢迎所有志同道合者加入——那些高层不愿给的平等与自由，就由我们霸天虎来亲手开创。”

 

-未完待续-


End file.
